Feliks Lukasiewicz vs THE WORLD
by BohemianOtakuJ
Summary: Ya like LIKE NO MY PONIES TRACKED GLITTER ON MY LETTERS! Well join the fun in the sequel of the terribly comic relif based original :D
1. The Story Thus Far

Hey my toats awesome fans,

Feliks/Poland here and I am like here to anwser your totally ah-mazing

questions and I will allow any type lol

Happy readings

-Poland

Doesn't that sound familiar? Okay for all of you fans of LIKE NO MY PONIES TRACKED GLITTER ON MY LETTERS its back and if your a new fan read below and you'll see whats the current state of the story :D.

(Lucy. I owe you an arm and leg for writing this for me love you to death thank you for making it possible for this ridiculously long, confusing, comic-relief based story to continue :D)

The Story Thus Far:

The plot can be divided up into four main story arcs. We'll give them names in hopes of being able to avoid some confusion: the Genesis arc, the Checkmate arc, the Spellbound arc, and the Black Ice arc. Plus quotes from each!~

Genesis Arc:  
"I have an AWESOME idea! Okay so I get the guy [Russia] drunk right? Then Ukraine comes up from behind with one of her size DDDDDDD bras and covers his eyes. Then Belarus kinda starts taunting him like she does. *shivers* Then Estonia throws a computer at him, knocks him out cold, Hungary hits him too and then your ponies trample him! Latvia can be a... uhh innocent bystander and when Russia comes to... We do it again! Ksesesesesesesesesesesesesese, Awesome right? Right?"- Prussia (this quote somehow never made it into the story, but it was there and the relevance still stands!)

First was the Genesis arc, which began when Feliks got in a fight with Ivan and ended up getting his jaw broken. He wound up in Siberia (but claimed he was at a meeting), and it took him about three days to get home by train hopping. Then Toris finds out about all this and decides to go to Ivan's house to reason with him. Inevitably, it ends with him having to be rescued from Ivan by Feliks and co. and having to go to a hospital in Connecticut (thanks Connecticut!). And this section is also the turning point in Feliks and Toris's relationship, as this is when they finally admit their feelings and officially become a couple.

While still in the hospital, Feliks has fun tormenting the nurse, Nurse Linda, and Prussia comes up with a plan to get back at Russia. Unfortunately, before this plan can be put to use, Ivan himself shows up in the hospital. He visits Toris who pretty much just freaks out and leaves the hospital without permission, dragging Feliks with him. On their way home, Ivan claims that he has the nine year old Viktoria (Warsaw) and Ella (Vilnius), which just angers both nations (especially Feliks who was already mad at Russia before). There's talk of war, but luckily it is discovered that the kids are both safe and sound with Ukraine. But tension between Poland and Russia remains as the Genesis arc comes to an end.

Checkmate Arc:  
"Poland: I am willing to start a war Russia. This has been going on for centuries its time that there be a end.  
Russia: You are truly willing to declare war upon me over futile words? To end something we know will begin again after one of us wins and the other comes back?  
Poland: No I do not wish to declare war on words I like to declare war because of Lithuania... I also have a huge urge to kill you."- Letters Russia 9 and Russia 10

Next, we transition into the Checkmate arc (also known as the Russo-Polish War arc). After previous incidents, both Feliks and Ivan are really freakin' ** at each other. Poland pretty much outright declares war on Russia, but Ivan is not so quick to accept, claiming that he really doesn't want any more death at the moment. That doesn't last long, however, and soon Feliks irritates him so much that he snaps, curses at him, and declares war right back. Meanwhile, Lithuania's boss isn't happy about being put right in the middle of a war zone and feels compelled to pick a side: Russia's side. He and Feliks decide that he'll offer to be Ivan's ally, then go to Ivan's house and act as a spy instead. Russia accepts the alliance, and Toris leaves Feliks' house.

The 'war' between Russia and Poland is entirely a cold war (meaning, no actual fighting happens). However, it is just about the most entertaining war in history because it consists almost entirely of Russia and Poland insulting each other and Feliks trying and succeeding to drive Russia crazy. They decide that the terms of the war will be that the winner gets to either kill the looser, or have the looser become their slave- though they generally agree that killing the looser is a much more likely option. They argue and torment each other for a while, but soon Russia asks him to call off the war. Feliks eventually agrees because although he says he wants to cause pain, he also doesn't want to bring about the end of the world. (It should be noted that their disagreements are a constant and continue throughout the next arc, but are not really central to the plot.) Though the two are still not on good terms, they call off the war and Feliks asks Toris to come home. However, a slight problem develops...

Spellbound Arc:  
"Poland: Another thing there is a possibility that your microwave has a exploded fork in it.  
Russia: If you touch another one of my things, you're dead.  
Poland: It wasn't me maybe if you payed attention to Liet and try to jog his memory he wouldn't have thought it was a good idea to play with the microwave."- Letters Russia 67 and Russia 68

The Checkmate Arc goes right into the next arc, Spellbound, without skipping a beat. While at Russia's, England had apparently sent Russia a book of spells to apologize for always summoning him on accident. Toris finds this book which is in Latin, reads some of it aloud, and ends up with amnesia and is convinced that it's 1955. Feliks isn't quite sure what to do, but he calls in the 'magic experts' England and Belize (okay, maybe experts is a strong word...) to try and fix it. The two manage to accomplish pretty much nothing, but at least they have a nice family moment, which appeases the adorable Belize. Meanwhile, Lithuania has plenty of historical grievances against Poland but still decides to leave Russia and go to Feliks's place. He also blows up Russia's microwave and gets horribly lost in Moscow, but that's beside the point.

While all this is going on, no one really knows what to do about the amnesia, but Feliks does the best he can to try and mend their relationship in spite of it. Toris begins to trust him again, but can't really love him, though he wishes he could. Then Grell (who is a grim reaper and a character from Black Butler- if you've never heard of Black Butler, that's okay, just go with it) comes up with an idea involving cinematic records. Think of cinematic records as being a role of film containing all the events of a person's life. Everyone has one, and they play at the moment of your death (you know, the whole "I saw my life flash before my eyes" thing). Grell's idea is that maybe Toris' record from 1955 to the present was just crinkled beyond recognition, causing the amnesia, but could be fixed if Grell were to stab Toris with his scythe then straighten the records when they played. Luckily, the idea worked, and his memory was restored.

Side plot alert!: Russia and Poland continue to fight about everything that's been happening, and bringing up old fights from their history. They get into a heated argument (yes, another one) in which Ivan admits that the reason he hates Feliks is because he and Toris were to be married a long time ago but Feliks prevented that- and because of this Ivan was enslaved and invaded for two centuries ("You owe me two centuries of my life, Poland!") Feliks maintains that he had no choice in the matter and Ivan has no right to blame him for what happened- but he apologizes anyway. Then Russia insults him and well, there's more to the dispute, but at this point it gets even more complicated and while it is relevant to the main plot, it does little to actually advance it. But it's still a VERY interesting read if you have the time. End of side plot alert!

Toris and Feliks somehow get onto the topic of sex, and it's revealed that Feliks is a virgin and Toris... well, isn't. There is some serious UST for a while, until the kids (Warsaw/Viktoria and Vilnius/Ella) leave the house to spend the weekend with Connecticut, leaving the nations home alone. At the very end of the arc, it is implied that Feliks and Toris do stuff (you know, the kind of stuff your parents did nine months before they had you), and things seem to be okay. Turns out this is just the...

calm before the storm.

Black Ice Arc:  
"You know I am not quite so deranged as you may think. *tilts head to the side and smiles sweetly* All I want to do is slit your throat. Is that really so terrible?"- Letter Lithuania 46

This arc begins three months after the end of Spellbound. It's the most complicated, but also the most relevant for any newcomers since it's the most recent (hence, it also gets the longest explanation). Feliks wakes up in a basement after being in a coma for three months, freezing, seriously injured, and generally in absolutely terrible condition. And not only that, but he also can't get out of the basement and he has no idea where he is (but he does know that it's not Poland or Russia). In a desperate attempt to get help, he sends out a letter to Toris, who finds it. He manages to find the now unconscious Feliks in the basement (where they end up both being locked in) and perform some necessary first aid before Feliks can bleed to death. He admits that they're not in Russia or Poland, they're in Lithuania.

Not long after, the truth comes out when Toris attacks Feliks with a knife and dislocates his shoulder, and it's revealed that he's developed a split-personality and is the reason why Feliks has been in a coma for all this time. He passes out and Feliks ties him up, scared and now with even more injuries. He sends SOS letters to everyone (half of them in Polish out of sheer panic), but he still doesn't really know where they are. Toris wakes up wondering why he's tied up, and clearly doesn't remember any of what he'd done earlier. When Feliks tells him, he assumes Feliks must just be hallucinating and becomes even more worried about him. He tells Feliks to untie him so he can unlock the door and get them out. Feliks does, but keeps the knife ready just in case. As soon as the door in unlocked, Feliks refuses to go anywhere with Toris and in his panic ends up accidentally stabbing himself and breaking his leg. Afraid that he might die, Toris takes him to a hospital. However, he loses control at the last minute in the hospital parking lot, and when he regains it he realizes that Feliks was right all along, thinks he's just killed him, and pretty much completely loses his mind.

In the next letter, Feliks says that he's been in the hospital for a several weeks, but he's been incapacitated because of his extensive injuries and the effects of medication. He doesn't remember any of what happened in the basement, and doesn't know what happened to Toris either because the nurse (who, ironically, is Nurse Linda from earlier- uh, don't question it) has been keeping the letters from him. He says he's better and can handle it, so she takes him to the mental ward of the hospital where he can hear Lithuania in a huge argument with the other personality about killing people.

At this time, Feliks also finds out that he's pregnant from what happened at the end of Spellbound. He doesn't know whether it will be a girl or boy, and he's not entirely sure how it's possible for a male to get pregnant (even if he is a nation) but it's good news anyway. Nurse Linda says they'll be conducting further tests in the near future.

Toris' other personality (usually just called Dark!Toris) is bored from being stuck in the mental ward and wants to have some fun by messing with Feliks via letters. Then we get a really freakin' long explanation of how the other personality came to be and why it wants to kill Feliks slowly and painfully. The important part is that it came into existence for a second time as a side effect of when Grell messed with the cinematic records earlier (see, that part was important!). Feliks doesn't put up with Dark!Toris' mind games, and eventually, he angers the other personality until he can't stand to talk to him anymore and lets Toris talk to him. Feliks says that he finds it odd when Grell (the grim reaper) puts his hand on Feliks' stomach and starts crying. What he doesn't know is that Grell has just reaped the baby.

(Confused yet? This is where a bunch of stuff happens all at once and it gets even more complicated, so just bear with me here people.) So a little while later Feliks goes to the mental ward in an attempt to get Toris out, not knowing that he'd been moved to a different section of the same ward a few weeks ago. While trying to get the door open, a nurse walks by and he has to hide in a janitor's closet. But before he can leave, he begins having contractions. Grell sees all this and decides to tell Toris that Feliks is in labor. Unfortunately, he ends up talking to the other personality, and when Toris does manage to regain control, Grell doesn't believe that it's really him. It takes a while, but he is able to convince Grell and they go the janitor's closet where Feliks has just given birth to a baby girl. He is asleep and holding the baby, not knowing that it's already dead. They take him to the maternity ward, but suddenly Dark!Toris takes over and pulls out the gun Feliks had with him. He tries to shoot Feliks, but the gun won't go off. He thinks it's just out of bullets and starts clicking the trigger. The gun goes off, and he accidentally shoots himself point-blank in the head.

Not long after, Feliks finds out about the deaths of both Toris and the baby (her name is August), and he is crying into Grell's shoulder as the Black Ice arc comes to a depressing end.

Then we jump five months ahead... and you're all caught up!


	2. Latvia 8

S-S-Sveiki Poland,

H-Hey a-are you alright? We, t-that is to s-say Estonia and I, f-found out about t-the incident w-with T-Toris. A-Are you alright? P-Please say you're ok! W-We h-haven't been able to l-leave the h-house b-because M-Mr Russia g-g-got really mad at us w-when we tried to l-leave last time. H-He beat us really bad a-and Eduard c-cant walk very well a-at the moment b-because of it. W-When we're better we'll come see you as s-soon as we can!

S-Sorry a-about the bloodstains, i t-t-took a blow to the h-head, o-or maybe it was t-three blows... i f-forget.

Ardievas

Latvija

Raivis Galante

A/N WE'RE BACK! YAYAYAY!

-before he went to the grave yard 5 months later-

Listen Latvia,

I'm sorry that I completely rejected talking to you every time I see you and Eduard though it just brings back memories. Even at world meetings listen if Russia is being abusive come here I'll be here for you. For now on I owe you that much.

-Feliks


	3. Lithuania 52

(YAYY! And we're back in action! I'm not really sure what to do... so I'm just

gonna re-submit my last letter- the one where Toris was all dead and stuff,

but then he uh, stopped being all dead and stuff... _- Sorry, I'm a little

brain-dead at the moment lol. But yes, he totally wrote this in the dark. Uhh,

just go with it...)

...

...

Mmm... wh-wha...?

Wh-what? Where am I? Why is it so dark?

F-Feliks? Where's Feliks? Something happened... can't quite remember...

...

I'm so exhausted for some reason, but I have to sit up and figure out where I

am.

Ouch... my head hurts... hit something... What the...? Are these walls? Is...

is this a... c-coffin? Oh God it is...

Am... am I dead? I don't feel dead. Dead people can't breathe. And dead people

don't get migranes that feel like they were shot in the head at close range,

right? So then... I'm alive.

H-have to get out of here... before the air runs out... Maybe something in

here could help. Um... there's some flowers, and several notes which it's too

dark to read, and a flag- probably mine- and... a vodka bottle? Who puts vodka

in someone's grave? Nevermind. And... a small sword. I don't know who put this

in here, but I love them for it.

If I use it to cut the lid, then I just have to force my way through the

dirt... oh I really hope I haven't been burried here for more then a few days

or this is going to be hell since the ground has har...

(Yes we are back! I'm just going to say he is still in the ground and digging is way out)

-Letter 150-

Dear Liet,

It's been about 5 months since you've been gone. I'm still not over it. I always look sick my skin is constantly paler than Romania's I'm about as thin as a stick...it's not that I'm not trying to eat it's just what I do get into my system has to be really bland or I immetialy through up.

Well I have been writing you letters everyday I may get no response but its better than nothing I always put them on your gravestone at the end of the week.

I hardly leave the house anymore just to ship Viktoria and Ella places I only leave for nesscessities. I always get these weird sympathetic looks at world meetings even RUSSIA has shown a little concern how like jacked up is that.

People have even said that I'm talking sad saying "aww what happen to the who valley girl thing you had going for you" I honestly have not a clue what there talking about.

The sun just started to rise I'm going to go ahead and go to the grave yard before the kids wake up.

*stands over his grave and a hand grabs his ankle from underground (Toris' hand) -passes out-

(sorry it took me a little while I had a HUGE con to prepare for and then I slept a solid day after it and my computer crashed so it took me a few days NOW we shall have constant letters)


End file.
